1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for a card message recording system, especially to a card message recording system which can automatically provide background music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card recording system usually called R&P (Record and Playback) is a small IC attached to a card for greetings, birthday, Christmas or any special event. Currently the card message recording systems available on the market provide the functions of message recording and playing. People can leave their messages in the card recording system and then send it to the card receiver. As the card receiver opens the card, the messages will automatically be played back.
The card message recording system is different from a tape recorder even though they both can record and play messages. The card message recording system is especially designed for leaving short vocal message on the card. As the cost and application are concerned, it must be small, lightweight, and cheap. Generally, it is an IC which can convert voice/speech signals into digital signals and then store the digital signals in a memory. When the playing mode is enabled, the message is read out from the memory and converted back to speech and then played out. Consequently, the card receiver can hear the message from the card sender. Despite the interesting features of the conventional card recording systems, they still cannot automatically provide background music or sound effects for the users.